


Happy Earth Birthday

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: Kara is slumped with work on Earth Birthday and Lena decides to give Kara her present at work.The Avalance Birthday scene but with Supercorp





	Happy Earth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @CmndrLex on twitter because she asked.

Kara always considered herself a people person. She loved helping people, meeting people, and just being around people in general. It was part of the reason she had never set up shop in the office Cat had given her even after Snapper said she earned it. The last few weeks however had drastically changed her mind. Lena had insisted that Kara make use of the space and as Kara was always unable to say no to her girlfriend, she moved her things into it. The room wasn’t the exact one her old mentor had gifted her, having become the home of a recently hired junior reporter. The she had now was a few floors higher with floor to ceiling windows and its own balcony making it easy to respond to Supergirl emergencies. It also gave her the freedom to use her super speed to write her articles and do her research.

That blessing still did not afford her a break now. Kara was holy and truly slumped. Four articles due over the next two days and three meet ups with informants she had cultivated. It frustrated her to no end. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her work, she loved it in fact, it was that today was Earth Birthday. She already had Alex and Lena postpone the party till Saturday and even declined a sister’s night with Alex today in favor of working.

Kara furiously typed at her keyboard until the sound of her door opening caught her attention.

“I know I said I’d help you on the...”

Standing there with her hand on the door was none other than her Lena. She was wearing a tied dark purple trench coat with a fur collar that covered her neck up to her jaw. It descended to just above her knees, covering most of her body. ‘ _That thing probably cost more than every piece of clothing I own but Rao does she look good in it’_ Kara thought as she looked Lena up and down.

“You’re not Nia” Kara said as she took a pencil form her desk and began rolling it in her fingers.

“Very perceptive of you Mrs. Danvers” Lena said in a sultry voice as she shut and locked the door. The youngest Luthor had no desire to have anyone interrupting her birthday surprise.

“And I know those are not work heels” Kara said with certainty. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t play coy with me” Lena’s voice was seductive as she began to untie the knot keeping her coat together.

Kara laughed shyly until Lena’s coat came undone and revealed black lingerie. She snapped the pencil she had in her hand’s half as soon as the coat revealed what the youngest Luthor was wearing, her cheeks turning a near crimson red. Lena was stunningly beautiful in the fitting lingerie and Kara’s mind was entirely blank as she stared at her half naked girlfriend.

“Happy Earth Birthday, Mrs. Danvers” Lena’s voice was full of mischief and lust.

“Oh, sweet Rao” Kara fumbled with the papers and pieces of broken pencil on her desk while Lena looked at her in the way that made even her Kryptonian knees weak. “This is-it’s great but I still have a lot of work”

Lena cut Kara off with her own response. “I know” She said in child like sympathetic voice. “I’m here to fix that, so close your eyes”

“W-what”

Lena took a seat on the edge of the desk next to Kara. “I said close your eyes”

“Ok yup ok!” Kara failed to hide the excitement laced in her voice, her composure crumbling faster by the second.

Lena delighted in the enthusiasm Kara showed as she closed her eyes and made herself more comfortable in her chair. Lena slowly moved around the chair, flipping her coat off her shoulders as she did so. Despite her lack of vision Kara was still affected by the subtle action, mouthing ‘ _On my Rao’_ when she heard it.

“Are you ready for your present darling?” Lena said huskily.

“Yes!” Kara said as the smile on her face got wider. “Are we really doing this?” she asked as Lena’s lips connected with her neck, a low moan spurring Lena’s attack further.

“Don’t get too excited darling, I’m only just getting started” Kara heard Lena’s coat drop to the ground and felt the pressure as Lena climbed into her lap.

“Have I mentioned that getting my own office was a really good idea” Kara said breathlessly.

“Tell me what you think after you’ve enjoyed your present”

Kara gulped loudly but decided that she now had a far more profound appreciation for the room. Most of it stemming from the way Lena’s hands were moving up and down her body. This definitely tipped the scales in favor of a private office, especially if this happened every Earth Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I gave them a happier ending, They deserve it. And so do we.


End file.
